Ransom
by Shadowsnake7
Summary: Set after the gang beat Sin Yuna finds out it's possible to be reunited with Tidus, but an old threat looms... My first fic! Possibly the first in a series...
1. Aftermath

A New Pilgrimage  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square.  
  
Chapter 1: Aftermath.  
  
The rest of the airship trip silently, after the event that unfolded before them.  
  
Everyone watched Yuna standing at the end of the deck.  
  
Rikku ran up to her but Kimarhri blocked her. "Leave Yuna, she needs own time." He stated.  
  
"But." Rikku argued, but she sighed in defeat.  
  
A few more minutes went in silence again, until Yuna walked back inside the airship.  
  
Everyone else followed, as they had no reason to stay outside.  
  
Yuna walked inside a cabin and Lulu entered with her. "Please Lulu, I wish to be left alone." Yuna asked of her. "Okay." Lulu replied.  
  
The guardians entered the bridge to be greeted by a laughing Cid.  
  
"Hahahahaha! The kid did it, they all beat Sin!" Cid exclaimed. He wiped the tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Where is the kid and where is Yuna?" Cid asked.  
  
"It's not what you think, Cid." Lulu replied quickly.  
  
"He faded away, just like that, but I know he'll come back. Yunie is pretty upset, but I think she'll be better soon." Rikku answered. "Hey don't be so sure about dat, I took a long time for Lu to get over Chappu." Wakka was cut off. "I still haven't got over him Wakka, I don't think I ever will." Lulu interfered.  
  
"So where is Sir Auron?" "Sir Auron was an unsent he faded when Yuna started her sending." Wakka answered.  
  
Another moment of silence. "Hey enough of the bad news! Let's celebrate! We beat Sin, forever!" Cid cheered.  
  
"Vydran, ta yna yd Pacyet." Brother announced.  
  
"Were at Besaid." Cid translated.  
  
After shutting off the airship's engine, everyone went to say their goodbyes.  
  
"Well, Where will you go?" Lulu asked Cid. "Were gonna make plans to rebuild home." Cid replied.  
  
"Cid! We have enough gil to get underway!" Said a voice. Rin rushed outside the airship to Cid and Brother.  
  
"How?" Cid asked. "The money given to us by Lady Yuna and her guardians, and the rewards the Phychs won in blitzball have mounted up!" Rin replied.  
  
"That's great! It's perfect!" Cid shouted.  
  
"Vydran, bmayca lyms tofh." Brother asked.  
  
"Ah, okay." Cid replied.  
  
"Kimarhri is going to get Yuna." Kimarhri said.  
  
He walked into the airship and looked around the corridors for the room Yuna entered.  
  
As Yuna heard someone enter she instinctively looked to see who it was and straight after looked down and wiped the tears off her face, and looked up again.  
  
"Kimarhri sees Yuna's tears even if she wipes them off, we are at Besaid now." Kimarhri said.  
  
Yuna found it funny how he would say something then say something else unrelated immediately afterwards.  
  
"Okay, I'll go now." She replied. She exited the airship and said goodbye to the Al Bhed.  
  
"Rikku, are you staying with us or going?" Cid asked.  
  
"Can I stay with them?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Okay then." He replied.  
  
"Thanks pops!" She squealed, and she gave him a hug.  
  
Cid and Brother entered the ship and soon after took off.  
  
The group walked back to the village and received a welcome home parade.  
  
All of Spira had a huge party and sphere news recorders were interviewing everyone.  
  
The party lasted all night and Yuna enjoyed it as much as she could, the night went down as the greatest in history.  
  
The sunset of the new calm came and everyone looked at it in awe.  
  
The party ended hours afterward and everyone got to sleep in the early morning.  
  
Vydran, ta yna yd Pacyet. = Father, we are at Besaid. Vydran, bmayca lyms tofh. = Father, please calm down.  
  
A/N: Does anyone know how to get rid of the symbols; they appear every time I type a punctuation mark. 


	2. The Farplane

Chapter 2:The Farplane. "Zaon, it's good to see you again, we have been separated for one thousand years now we are together again for eternity." Yunalesca said. They hugged in a tight embrace.  
  
"We owe all this to Lady Yuna and her guardians." She added.  
  
"Look at all the good this has caused." Zaon replied.  
  
"We can finally live as a family." Anima remarked.  
  
"But our son, neither of us can get through to him, we need to make it up to him but soon, perhaps he'll be normal again." Jyscal replied. "I know we will." Anima reassured.  
  
"Hah! The little runt actually did it! He beat Sin!" Jecht remarked.  
  
"." Tidus said nothing.  
  
"What's wrong? You're gonna cry again? Because you lost you're Yuna?" Jecht teased.  
  
"." Tidus stayed quiet.  
  
"I can see why he hates you, at first I thought it was for no reason but now I see." Auron stated.  
  
"Bah! What do you know?" Jecht replied.  
  
"A substantial amount more than you." Auron answered.  
  
"Stop bickering you two. Jecht I didn't like you comment about Tidus and Yuna. I'm sure Yuna feels the same way, I wish I could see her grown up." Braska said.  
  
"Sorry." Jecht mumbled.  
  
"She has grown up and very mature now, you can rest assured that she'll be a good woman." Auron answered.  
  
"What's wrong Tidus?" Braska asked.  
  
"He misses Yuna. They were very close towards the end of the pilgrimage." Auron answered.  
  
"It's only been a day!" Jecht exclaimed.  
  
"Well don't you miss your wife every day?" Auron asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" Jecht retorted.  
  
"Were the only people from Zanarkand that are here, because we touched Sin and became real." Tidus said for the first time.  
  
"Is that so?" Jecht asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tidus replied.  
  
"Well, isn't it time we showed the two around the farplane Braska?" Auron asked.  
  
"Yes, come with us." Braska said.  
  
The four left Braska's house.  
  
Braska and Auron showed Jecht and Tidus around.  
  
"There's a blitz stadium!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"Hmhmm, we thought you two would like it, and your house is next to it." Auron answered.  
  
"You mean I have to live with him?" Jecht asked in disbelief.  
  
"We thought it would give you a chance to make up." Braska said.  
  
"Or kill each other before you get the chance." Auron joked.  
  
"Well I'm tired, killing Sin forever is tiring work. Goodnight." Tidus said. He walked inside the house and to the nearest bed he saw, which was strangely set up and went to sleep.  
  
"I'll be heading back too, my wife should be back now, she doesn't know about the good news." Said Braska.  
  
"I'll catch up on my blitzball I haven't played in ten years! I bet I'm still better than him!" Jecht exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know." Auron commented.  
  
"What? You doubt the great Jecht?" Jecht asked.  
  
"We took some stops on the pilgrimage to watch blitzball, he's certainly someone to consider, goodnight." Auron said. He walked off to leave Jecht with his training. 


	3. A New Calm

Chapter 3:A New Calm. Yuna woke up early; she only had a few hours sleep. She didn't know why, no one woke her up. She decided to get up.  
  
After getting washed and dressed the sun was rising in the horizon, she rushed to the pier to get a better look at it. She stared at it in awe, but there was something missing.  
  
It was ironic that she could love someone and not even know his name.  
  
Yuna wished she could share the sunset with him.  
  
Words rang clear in her mind. "Just whistle and I'll come running."  
  
She put her thumb and forefinger in her mouth and whistled.  
  
She hadn't expected a result straight away and concluded she would do this until he would return.  
  
As the island started to light up once again Yuna decided to walk back to the village.  
  
As she entered she noticed Lulu was up. "Good morning, Lulu." She said. "Good morning, it was a lovely sunrise wasn't it?" She replied. "Yes, I stood on the pier to watch it." Yuna said. "The people want you to make a speech, at Luca when the Calm blitzball tournament begins." Lulu stated. "When is that?" Yuna asked. "It takes place in three days." She answered.  
  
Wakka walked out his hut and wiped the sleep out his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head." Lulu said.  
  
"Hey, that's my line ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"Of course." Lulu replied.  
  
"I should go and prepare my speech then." Yuna said. She walked to the temple.  
  
"A speech eh?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Yuna is going to make a speech at the calm blitzball tournament." Lulu said.  
  
"Oh really? The aurochs are gonna win dat, we have been on a roll since we went to Luca on the pilgrimage." He said.  
  
"I am doubtful." Lulu said.  
  
"Why?" Wakka said.  
  
"Do you think you'll score any goals without him?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Hm, yeah but he told us one important thing." He said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Lulu inquired.  
  
"That we play to win!" He answered.  
  
"I wonder how his absence will affect Yuna...I just hope she gets over him quickly." She said, changing the subject.  
  
"What? So your just gonna accept that he's gone and that he's not gonna come back? He has done everything for Spira, everything and you are just gonna take him as a dream, someone who was here for no reason?" He bellowed, suddenly angry.  
  
"What are you saying?" Lulu said calmly.  
  
"That he'll be back, he'll find a way." He said.  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Lulu asked.  
  
"He will." He answered, and with that he walked back to his cabin.  
  
"This will be worse than I thought." Lulu put her hand to her forehead and walked to her hut.  
  
'Hmm, a speech.' Yuna pondered.  
  
She had already planned out the speech but was just thinking of a way to remember him. An idea came to mind and she scribbled it down on the piece of paper, which was in front of her.  
  
"There, done." She said as she got up from the desk she was sitting next by.  
  
'What shall I do now?' She thought to herself.  
  
She walked out of her room and to Braska's statue.  
  
"Father, I.and my guardians have achieved what you have wanted to achieve, thank you for your strength in my pilgrimage." She said.  
  
Yuna felt her tiredness from the pilgrimage catch up with her and went to her bed to rest.  
  
A/N: I'm wondering should I put Paine in the story? Since I can't decide I'll let you decide. 


	4. The Yevon Order

Chapter Four: The Yevon Order.  
  
"She will tell the truth to all at Luca." One of the people said grimly.  
  
"All that will be left of Yevon will be a shamble, we must find a way to keep control of Spira." Another voice suggested.  
  
A feminine voice answered.  
  
"The people will listen to Yuna, maybe if we hold something to ransom.or someone."  
  
"It would be too risky, her guardians are well capable  
  
"You will see." She answered.  
  
The woman faded into many pyreflies and left the others to contemplate what she was plotting.  
  
"It appears that we may be able to win after all." One of the men said.  
  
A/N: I may not be able to update in a while because of my house is getting an extension. But I'll still keep updating. 


	5. Return?

A New Pilgrimage  
  
Chapter 5: Return to Spira?  
  
The woman appeared in the Farplane and looked about, then started walking in hastily.  
  
After about ten minutes she was at a house next to the Blitzball stadium, she knocked at the door.  
  
Jecht answered.  
  
"Auron we haven't.who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I want to speak to your son," she said flatly.  
  
Jecht mumbled, "Tidus, someone at the door."  
  
She took note of the name.  
  
Jecht walked away to another room, leaving the door open.  
  
Tidus walked to the door rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Sir Tidus, guardian of summoner Yuna?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yeah I used to be, but I'm not much use up here." He answered.  
  
"What if I was to tell you, you could go back to Spira?" She said. "What!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"A toast to defeating Sin!" Braska said.  
  
He raised his glass and drank the champagne, as did everyone else in the unlimited boundaries in the Farplane.  
  
What are you so happy about kid? Jecht asked.  
  
"I can go back to Spira!" Tidus replied.  
  
"Tidus." Jecht started. "Please, don't act like this son, do it for your father." Jecht said.  
  
"Really I can." He replied. "That woman was saying that for stopping Sin I will be able to return to Spira until I die like a living person would." He said.  
  
"That's.so great." Braska said.  
  
"Huh, the runt deserves a life anyway." Jecht said. "Yeah that's go hic od, I've seen him on the hic pilgrimaaa and I bet the boy can't wait to get in bed with Yuna and.hic."  
  
Auron passed out and fell to the floor. ".Please excuse him Tidus, alcohol is his only love and it's the only time he talks." Braska said.  
  
Tidus felt himself go red and felt a tiny stinging feeling in his cheeks, however drunk Auron was he was right.  
  
Braska and Jecht were lifting him up to put him on a chair when he came to for a while. "Y'know Braska, you guarded me well in Yuna's Pilgrimo." He ended abruptly.  
  
The party continued. Jecht and Braska got drunk and Auron got up occasionally for a drink. Tidus stayed sober to get everyone home safely and mainly because he wanted to get up early.  
  
Tidus was up early in the morning and was hassling Jecht to get up. "Hurry up dad!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"Alright already!" He said. He rolled out of his sofa and it took two hours for him to get ready.  
  
They were just about to leave when Braska knocked on the door.  
  
"It took you some time didn't it?" Braska said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to wait for my dad to stop throwing up." Tidus said, shutting the door behind Braska.  
  
"Ugh." Auron woke up. "He he, long time since I had a drink." He said. He remembered about what Tidus said the day before. "No!" He shouted.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time, I had a virus and it took ages to get it repaired but now I'm active again! Plz review. 


	6. The Late Warning

A New Pilgrimage.  
  
Chapter 6: The Late Warning.  
  
Auron stumbled out of his house, wearing the last night's clothes, leaving the door open.  
  
*Once, just once I let my guard down and this happens!* Auron thought to himself.  
  
He tried to force his hangover out, just for a few minutes, enough to find Tidus.  
  
"Okay, we will arrive in Spira after I finish a few preparations for the spell." The woman said.  
  
"Alright! I can see Yuna again!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
The woman forced a smile.  
  
"Oh! What's your name? I have to tell everyone who to thank!"  
  
The woman paused for a moment. "My name is Teyan." She replied.  
  
"We are just about ready to go." Teyan added.  
  
"Can't we wait until Auron arrives?" Jecht asked.  
  
"He's having a hangover." Braska started. "But we should wait for him.  
  
*I don't want to look suspicious, but scar face will know, I guess a few minutes won't hurt.* Teyan thought. "Okay, I'll wait a while but if we don't hurry up the spell won't work, it constantly drains Mp to prepare the spell for use." She lied.  
  
"I understand." Tidus said, not looking at her.  
  
A few minutes had passed when.  
  
"Wait!" Said a masculine voice.  
  
"About time Auron!" Jecht shouted to Auron, approaching in the distance.  
  
Auron knew an unsent when he saw one.  
  
"Don't it is a trap, get away now!" He shouted.  
  
"Hahaha! Your too late old man!" Teyan shouted.  
  
A strong barrier formed around Teyan and Tidus, and then they both started fading away.  
  
"Damn it! Those Yevonite's have him!" He shouted.  
  
"What will they do to my boy?" Jecht asked.  
  
"I suspect they will use him to get to Yuna, there's nothing we can do now, and it's up to Tidus." Auron sighed.  
  
Tidus and Teyan landed in a cold, dark hall.  
  
"Ugh, where.am I?" Tidus asked.  
  
"You're in Spira, in the underground of Bevelle, the place where the Yevonite's are forced to retreat to, thanks to you and your pilgrimage!" Teyan started. "It won't be long until we get our revenge, and claim the world that is rightfully ours again!" She finished.  
  
"This world isn't yours and never will be!" Tidus exclaimed, realising the situation.  
  
"Ah, but that's where your wrong, that bitch of a girlfriend you have has power, and that power can be put to great use." She said.  
  
Tidus was going to tackle her, when she clicked her fingers and monks burst out of every door in the hall and pointed Machina at him.  
  
"Take him away, put him in the worst cell and give him 'special treatment.' Just don't kill him, he's the key to our return." Teyan ordered.  
  
They dragged him away, put him in shackles and beat him up.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your last glimpse of light, as you won't see it again, one of the guards laughed, as he shut the cell.  
  
Tidus had nothing to do but think what Teyan's plan was.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed my story even though it was a long time ago, I hope more people review! 


End file.
